Harry and the Impala
by Jonghyun-appa
Summary: Harry has a fascination with Dean's car… Of course he doesn't know it's Dean, and he's kind of forgetting he's in a public place.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Okay, so browsing through the characters in the Supernatural fandom and I see that Impala is on the list, now I have nothing against this… It's a car, and Dean treats it like a person so why not. What made me laugh was the fact that I was in the Harry Potter x Supernatural section and saw it… and I kind of put Harry as one character and the Impala as the other, there were no hits so I thought why not… This has no plot, and if you blink you'll miss the pairing so yeah… Harry and the Impala was born :P Also I've only seen the first 6 episodes so my knowledge on this area is pretty basic (of course by the time I actually publish this I may have seen more). On another note I'm so sorry about not updating. It's been hectic with my job and I've been picking up shifts whenever I can (because so many staff have left and I need the money) but I would like to tell you guys that I have a few chapter's written for Harriet Coulson: Avenger and they will be edited and put up when I have my next day off (which is the 31st of this month if everything goes well) So, yeah, I'm sorry please don't kill me :/ on another note I've been writing a lot of one-shots lately, a Twilight one and another is a Supernatural one, as my lovely friend has gotten me hooked. I'll see you the next time I update (which hopefully won't be as long as this one has been)**

Title: Harry and the Impala

Summary: Harry has a fascination with Dean's car… Of course he doesn't know it's Dean, and he's kind of forgetting he's in a public place.

Warnings!-Use of language that should make me wash my mouth out with soap, and just pure randomness (this is what happens on little sleep and too much sugar and coffee)

Okay so maybe apperating into the middle of nowhere was a bad thing, especially as it wasn't even in the same country anymore, but hey he was Harry-fucking-Potter he could do what he wanted according to the fates that kept throwing his destiny around like it was going out of fashion. And so as Harry looked around the desolate parking lot, he was grateful of the time differences as at night he was less likely to run into someone than during the day.

The parking lot was empty, unless you counted the cars, and he could hear the heavy metal music muffled by the closed doors to the bar, 'The Roadhouse' his mind supplied as he took in the lettering above the door. He snorted, the Americans had no imagination, and he turned in a circle slowly and sighed. He definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore, well not England anyway, all he'd wanted to do was get away from the Press, he never figure he'd managed to apparate over the pond. He rolled his eyes, unfortunately the impossible was always possible with Harry Potter, he sighed and that's when he spotted it…. The Chevy Impala, he had no idea of the year, Dudley had snatched the magazine and hit him over the head with it repeatedly, but he knew the car of his dreams when he saw one.

Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve as he moved closer to the muscle car, gently stroking the bonnet when he came close and smiling at the sight of his reflection in the black of the paint work. He was so engrossed in the look and touch of the car he never noticed the two people making their way out of the pub, the music becoming louder before the door shut.

Sam nudged Dean as he got a look at the Impala and the stranger that was walking around it, eyeing every inch of the muscle car. Dean frowned before recognising the touches and the looks, finally someone else who knew the beauty of his baby.

"Hey!" Dean was hit with the greenest eyes in the world before there was a sound like a car backfiring and the person was gone. Both Sam and Dean looked at each other before shrugging, maybe they'd imagined it? Especially with the amount of alcohol they'd consumed that night.


End file.
